disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agrabah
Agrabah is the central location of the 1992 Disney animated feature film, Aladdin. It is a glimmering, bustling Arabian desert kingdom, currently under the rule of a kind-hearted Sultan and his daughter, Princess Jasmine. Background Agrabah is located near the Jordan River (as the narrator tells during the first minutes of the film). The city was founded by a man named Hamed, an ancestor of the Sultan and Jasmine. The Sultan is assisted by his council, which consists of various diplomats that aid the sovereign in governing the city. One notable councilman was Jafar, who served as the Sultan's Royal Vizier for some years. Agrabah is described as "a city of mystery, of enchantment", and as such, has had numerous encounters with the fantastical throughout its existence. Some of which include sorcerers, genies, and flying carpets. Agrabah is a melting pot of social classes; the wealthy tend to live closer to the Sultan's palace, while the poor live closer to Agrabah's entry wall. Agrabah's more unfortunate citizens are commonly known as "street rats" (fem. "street mouse") and are marginalized as a group. The city also has an infamous underworld, with one area, in particular, is known as the "Thieves Quarters". The city is protected by the Royal Guard, headed by Razoul. Agrabah is located in Iraq during the (8th-16th centuries), based on classical . However, it more broadly represents a wider classical Islamicate culture, which encompassed the Middle East, North Africa, Central Asia, and northern Indian subcontinent during this period, including Islamic empires such as the , , , and . Agrabah's architecture (including its palace and marketplace) was inspired by , which encompasses Arabic architecture, Persian architecture and . The city's royal palace appears to be inspired by the Indian city of 's , which was a product of Indo-Islamic . According to the Aladdin animated TV series, Agrabah is one of seven neighboring sovereign nation-states known as the Seven Deserts. Each one occupies a section of the desert that, collectively, forms a large circle shaped by the borders of each nation."The Citadel" Throughout the series, the other six are stated to be Quirkistan,"Bad Mood Rising" Getzistan,"Never Say Nefir", "The Seven Faces of Genie", "Egg-stra Protection" Upanistan,"Heads, You Lose" Ghanistan,"Armored and Dangerous" and the real-world nations of Pakistan and Afghanistan. Outside of their jurisdiction lie other desert kingdoms, such as the Land of the Black Sand, the subterranean kingdom of the Al Muddy, and the ancient city of Mesmaria. Beyond the Seven Deserts lie even more far off lands, such as the Frozen North, the barbarian kingdom of Odiferous, a tropical rain forest, and the home nation of both Mechanicles and Hercules, Greece. Places of Interest *'The Sultan's Palace': The home of the Sultan and Jasmine. Following his marriage to the princess, Aladdin and his friends took up residence in the palace. At night, the palace is illuminated. *'Bazaar': The marketplace where Aladdin and his sidekick Abu were usually found when scrapping for food and ducking from guards before they became royal. Now it is a popular destination for Aladdin, Jasmine, and the others to browse and sightsee. *'Aladdin's home:' A rundown hovel where Aladdin spent most of his young life, with his monkey Abu. It is located far from the palace, but its elevated placement provides a stunning view of the city. *'The Royal Academy': A small but roomy one-room school where Sharma and Jasmine teach. *'Thieves Quarters:' A seedy part of the city, where crooks and rogues gather to fraternize. *'Desert': A large landscape located right outside Agrabah's gates. It is widely known as the Seven Deserts and holds many of the mysteries Agrabah is famous for along with various other neighboring kingdoms. **'Cave of Wonders': A large and mysterious cave in the shape of a tiger found in the middle of the desert. The cave holds many treasures and magical items, most notably Genie's magic lamp and the Magic Carpet. Trivia *The technical name for a country ruled by a Sultan is a Sultanate. *The original Arabic folk tale of was originally set in China, specifically an Islamic city (most likely an kingdom in the region). *As revealed in "Do the Rat Thing", the Sultan rarely leaves the palace. *In the Aladdin animated TV series, it is stated multiple times that the adjective term used to refer to something of or about Agrabah is "Agrabanian". In ABC's Once Upon a Time TV series, though, the term "Agrabahn" is used instead. *In Ralph Breaks the Internet, one of the pavilions in Oh My Disney was themed after Agrabah. *In the original movie and derived productions, Agrabah is in the middle of the desert. In the live-action adaptation, its location is moved on the shore, partially filmed in the Wadi Rum Desert in Jordan. *In the 2019 remake—when Jasmine asks Aladdin to show her where Ababwa is located since she can't find it in any of her maps—a few other kingdoms near Agrabah can be seen, such as: **Zeidan **Pascua **Ctesi Phox **Nadia **Potamia **Rajiteet **Uthman **Azar **Farasin Gallery Aladdin Palace.jpg|The Sultan's Palace Jafar's Agrabah .jpg|Agrabah during Jafar's tyranny 1000px-W102Agrabah.png|Agrabah in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Agrabah.jpg|Agrabah in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Capital of Agrabah.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Agrabah in Jewel.jpg|Agrabah trapped in a jewel ring Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Sunset in Agrabah.jpg|The sunset during the song, "Out of Thin Air" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Agrabah Remake.jpg|Agrabah as seen in ''Aladdin'' remake. Aladdin 2019 (6).png ''Kingdom Heart'' series Agrabah KH.png|The Agrabah world in Kingdom Hearts Agrabah Logo KH.png|The Agrabah logo in Kingdom Hearts Agrabah KHX.png Agrabah KHX Bazaar.png Agrabah - Main Street (Art).png|Agrabah: Main Street Agrabah KHII.png|The Agrabah world in Kingdom Hearts II Agrabah Logo KHII.png|The Agrabah logo in Kingdom Hearts II Aladdin's House (Art).png|Aladdin's House Palace Gates (Art).png|Palace Gates Agrabah Room (Art).png|Concept art of an Agrabah room in Castle Oblivion Palace Walls (Art).png|Palace Walls References Category:Kingdoms Category:Aladdin locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Kilala Princess locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Disney Crossy Road locations Category:Disney Universe